


so sweet and nice

by yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Flavored Lube, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway/pseuds/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway
Summary: usnavi and benny take a liking to piragua.aka, the questionable fic that no one in this goddamn fandom has ever asked for.
Relationships: Benny/Usnavi (In the Heights)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	so sweet and nice

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry in the heights fandom. i am so sorry
> 
> but i made a promise. here you all go.

Everything Benny does is out of love.

They're not the wildest in the bedroom. Their sex is casual and fun, in the way that they always have been, simply coexisting in the manner to please each other. You could say Benny's kink is seeing the sleepy smile on Usnavi's face everytime he drapes a hand over the back of his thigh to rile him up, or the way he breaks out into a level Spanish that Nina Rosario could've ever taught him everytime he angles a certain way - but those aren't kink kinks. 

Those are little things that come with having Usnavi close, quirks that no one else but him gets to see. There's nothing that could possibly suprise him. 

He was stands corrected on a hot summer day.

Usnavi's sitting on the stoop with him in a tanktop and shorts, wet towel over his shoulders as he sighs. "It's so fucking hot dude," he drawls out, taking the rag off his neck and wiping his face with. He ends up grimacing - "it smells like fucking sweat."

"We could go inside," Benny tells him, taking his not so sweaty rag and wiping the back of Usnavi's head. "Take a cold shower, turn up the AC, take a nap..."

He heard Usnavi sigh as he leaned on him. "I kinda want ice cream though." None of them were getting up to run to the bodega though, not in this heat. As they sat in heat stricken heat, Usnavi laughed wistfully, entertaining strange thoughts. "I do wish they had a pool of ice cream. Or some kind of instant ice cream guy."

"And that's where I come in."

Both men were taken aback by his sudden appearance, but Usnavi's face shifted into wonderful life saving joy. "Wepa! Como estas, Piraguero?"

"Ah, I'm fine," he told them. "Customers have been waiting on their stoops for me at this point, so service has been excelente." Benny wasn't lying when he says he sat up. The syrup looked a little enticing, but what excited him was the ice. Finally, something cold. 

"I can't blame them, you're a literal lifesaver," Usnavi laughed out. "I am in the mood for Piragua though. How's that sound Benny?"

"Like heaven," he agreed, pressing a small kiss to Usnavi's cheek as he grabbed the towelette off his neck. "Be back in 5 minutes top, love."

"Love you too! And please grab my wallet!"

Benny ran inside, trying not to leave Usnavi hanging for too long in the heat. He arrived to the scene of Usnavi talking animatedly with Piraguero, hovered over the various flavors, and he skipped down the stoop stairs and handed him a wallet with a pep in his step. Piragua could get him a tad excited. 

"I'll take strawberry," Usnavi smiled, tugging Benny forward by the hem of his tanktop. "And I'm assuming you want mango?"

"Mmm, you know me so well. Mango sounds great."

Piraguero, please with their choices, took the assigned syrup bottles and flipped them in his hands like that guy from Hawaii Five O with the guns. Usnavi watched, wowed even after all these years as Piraguero scraped the ice and squirted the syrup in like art. This could never get tiring, Benny thought, and before they knew it Piraguero had two spoons in the plastic cup. Showoff, but for good reason. 

He handed them their cups. "Here you both go," he happily chirped. "God, my legs hurt. You both don't mind if I sit here, right?"

"No problem, no problem," Usnavi mumbled, a little too invested with the Piragua. "Damn, where do you get these flavors? They're so-"

Benny made the strangest sound to come from his throat. Both heads fwipped over to eye him, Benny with half his Piragua already diminished as he ate it with fervor. Smooshing the cup against his face, dear god. 

"I- Benny, you're gonna have a brain freeze!" Usnavi worriedly huddled next to him. "Slow down dude?"

"Mmm sorry- I'm just-" Benny leaned back forward, mouth messy with sticky syrup remains and lips orangey with the mango flavor on it. "It's so good, holy shit."

"I'm delighted that you like the mango flavor," Piraguero smiled with an air of innocence while Usnavi eyed his boyfriend with the dirtiest things running through his brain. "And if you'd like to know, I get it shipped from Dominican Republic. Very authentic stuff from the family."

Benny smiled. "That explains it," he said. "Every Christmas, Usnavi would pull out these really good mangos. This tastes just like it."

"Well I'm glad my Piragua reminds you of him." He smiled, pulling out a little mango syrup bottle. "I sell mini cartels too-"

"Yes."

Usnavi caught his quick mouth. "I mean, if Benny wants it, I'll get it for him. How much is it?"

Piraguero smirked. "It's usually 3.50, but I'll lower the price for you guys," he agreed, tossing Usnavi the bottle. "2.50, how's it sound?"

He was already fishing through his wallet. "Sounds perfect."

It was as small as a lube bottle, probably could last a good 5 days if used correctly. The orange substance made the lubiest noise a Piragua syrup could ever make, then again he's never played around with this stuff. The thought of it made something stir in his lower regions. 

"I'm going to head out now," he heard Piraguero tell him with a grunt. "Customers are waiting. Gotta get in that post-afternoon rush."

Benny, innocent to Usnavi's shenanigans, waved a small goodbye to Piraguero. "Thank you for the small cartel, sir!"

"Have fun tonight, boys! And Usnavi?"

They turned around to head back inside, but Usnavi poked his head out the door to listen. "What?"

A pause, before Piraguero shook his head. "Nothing."

\---

Usnavi insisted that they would be at Benny's for the night. 

"Fuck," Usnavi groaned. "Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuuuck_."

Benny looked up from his ministrations. "Chill dude," he smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his side. "Someone's worked up tonight. Anything in particular you want?"

Usnavi shuddered, arm flinging over his eyes as Benny licked his hip. "Please Benny, just do something," he moaned, breaths picking up as Benny moved down. "Your hands, your dick, your tongue- fuck Benny, your tongue,"

He paused in the tracks of his foreplay. "My... tongue? Is this about earlier?"

From up on the pillows, Usnavi grumbled, leaning over and tugging the nightstand drawer open. "Your tongue, the lube, and my ass, please Benny."

A moment passed, before Benny laughed. Usnavi looked up to find Benny bent over in laughter, Piragua syrup bottle in his hand as Usnavi propped himself up in a moment of horror. "You don't have to, I know we're going to mess up your sheets-"

"Man, fuck the sheets!" Benny told him, eyes open before they shut in another fit of laughter in pertinence to the bottle. "God, you're so going to die."

"Gladly," Usnavi sighed, leaning back against the sheets. He heard the click of the bottle open, Benny's laughs reduced to a chuckle, and he felt his dick twitch in anticipation. Fuck, this should not be something he should be excited about, but he spreas his legs out, giving Benny the leverage to sit between them smugly. 

A few hot breaths against his rim and his face reddened with heat, legs twitching with sensitivity. Benny laughed, amused that he could reduce Usnavi to such a mess with a few breaths, and he kissed the inside of his thigh suavely before he tipped the bottle inside his hole. 

At the new sensation, Usnavi flinched back, but Benny held him strongly at his thighs and rubbed circles on his hips. "Relax baby," he said. "I'll make this so good for you. Legs up?"

Usnavi hooked his thighs behind Benny's head and around his neck, the bottle disconnecting with his rim replaced with the heat of his breath. Benny cautiously licked at it, tip of his tongue brushing the folds, and Usnavi made a high noise in his throat. 

"Be as loud as you want," Benny drawled out, before his lips moved forward to pressed against the rim. Usnavi practically shouted, feeling his tongue squirming in the tight walls. 

"Benny, dear god, how does it taste?" he groaned, pushing up into the sensation. "Fuck, you're so good, ooh carino, right there."

He assumed he had hit his prostate, so Benny angled his thrusts there, feeling Usnavi shake under him in turmoil. Trying to decide whether to flinch away or push and feel more. Benny smiled, pushing his tongue deeper and grabbing the syrup and squirting more where he was licking. 

"I-I'm gonna fucking come like this," Usnavi moaned. "Jesus fuck, can I come? Benny, can I-"

Benny pulled back from his heated position, sitting up and squirting the syrup on Usnavi's dick. With no warning whatsoever, Benny braced his throat and swallowed him down to the brim, tasting the vibrant mango swimming through his mouth as Usnavi shot off. He felt Usnavi push up into his mouth and swiped his tongue where he knew he'd get Usnavi sensitive and shaky. 

After a bit of sucking the liquid from Usnavi's length, he pulled off to meet Usnavi's eyes. Lazy, but wowed, almost as if he was impressed with the show Benny put on. "I don't I'm gonna be walking after this. Or eating Piragua."

"We need more of these," Benny groaned, moving up to kiss Usnavi. He probed his pointer finger the entrance to Usnavi's hole - sticky and wet, as he expected - and he pulled his hand up to taste it. Damn if it wasn't actually good. 

Usnavi looked down. "You made quite the mess," he laughed out. "And we still aren't done."

"You can't be serious."

A hand cupped his own dick, throbbing through his shorts. "I care to differ," Usnavi purred, kissing the sweet taste out of Benny's mouth. "Mango isn't the only flavor I bought."

Rolling over, Benny smiled, eyeing the canister with the strawberry label on it. _This could be a long night._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, anything really. disgrace me @yo-let-me-get-a-milkyway on tumblr.


End file.
